User blog:Warl0rd13/Kratos (God of War) VS Voldermort (Harry Potter)
KRATOS! The Spartan warrior who brought down the gods of Olympus! LORD VOLDEMORT! The dark lord of magic so feared people don't dare to utter his name! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Kratos: Biography: Kratos was a great Spartan warrior who sold his soul to Ares in order to fight off his barbarian foes but was betrayed by Ares and tricked into killing his familly, after this he went on a quest for vengence and killed Ares becoming the new God of War, but as fate would have it the other gods would turn on him and with the support of Titans he fought his way up mount Olympus and killed many gods including Posiden, Hades and even Zeus. Weapons and equiptment: Blades of Exile, Bow of Apollo, Boots of Hermes, Golden Fleece, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Icarus Wings, Nemesiss Whip, Head of Helios and the Blade of Olympus. Powers and Abilitys: Army of Sparta, Soul Summon, Nemeam Roar, Nemesis Rage, Rage of Sparta, flight, superhuman streangth and superhuman durability. X-factor: He is very well trained as a Spartan commander and is very brutal and will do anything to get the job done, he is very expereinced having fought large amounts of warriors, monsters, a titan or two and even the gods of olympus, he is however mentally unstable as he is haunted by the sins of his past. For more information: http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos. Lord Voldermort: Biography: Tom Riddle was once a small boy who had great power but even at such a young age he misused it, at age eleven he went to hogwarts and learned of the dark arts and split his soul into seven horcruxes and after gaining enough power and support he would lead a army to attack the wizard world but would be stopped when he attempted to kill Harry Potter when his spell rebounded and hit him but later he would be revived and would try once again to gain the power he always dreamed of. Weapons: His wand... Yeah thats about it. Powes and abilitys: Voldemort can use his magic without having to say it, amognst his many spells are: Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse, Confingo, Protego, Incendio, Aqua Erecto, Transfiguration, Vanishing Charms, Apparation, Dillusionment Charm, Summoning, Lightning, Legilimency, he can fly without a broomstick and can speak Parseltongue. X-factor: He is well trained and very brutal and will stop at nothing to gain power, he is very charismatic and a excellent stratigiest and conisdered to be the best wizard who uses the dark arts, he is feared somuch few even mutter his but insted call him he who must not be named, ''his draw back is his over confidence and will take his time to make his victim suffer. For more information: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle X-Factor: K/V Strength: 89/73: Voldemort is most likely around average when it comes to strength but Kratos has proven himself to have superhuman strength. Speed: 86/70: Again Voldy is most likely avarage here but Kratos can move at incredible speed with the boots of Hermes. Strategy: 65/87: Voldy has shown some great strategy while Kratos is mostly the '''LEEEEEROOOOOY JEEEEENKIIIIIINS! '''Type. Intellect: 70/87: Kratos isnt stupid but he isn't to smart either but Voldy is again pretty damn smart. Expereince: 96/89: Voldy has been fighting for quite some time but he has '''NOT '''fought gods. Training: 90/80: I think its safe to say: Spartan training > Hogwarts training. Brutality: 100/100: 'NEVER GET IN EITHER OF THESE GUYS WAY, EVER!''' Mental Health: 61/63: Both of these guys are pretty batshit but voldy is slightly less. Creativity: 64/67: Neither are very creative but Voldy has more options with his spells. Intimidation: 83/63: Right off the bat Voldy looks more creepy and freaky then scary but Kratos carrys BIG swords and is ussaully covered in blood and guts making for some good imtimidation. Category:Blog posts